


I Don´t Believe In Fairy Tales

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mike,” Harvey repeated. “Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don´t Believe In Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Inspired by [Wonderland](http://www.vevo.com/watch/natalia-kills/wonderland/USUV71100534/) by Nathalia Kills.

 

“Harvey, what did you do?” Mike exclaimed aghast. “What did you do?” He couldn’t avert his gaze from his boss as he staggered forwards to him, his whole suit besmeared with blood. Blood on his white shirt, blood on his tie, blood on his face, his hair, running down his hands.

Harvey looked like Mike was crazy.

“I did it for you,” he replied. “I showed that stupid bitch that no one takes away from me what´s mine.”

“You murdered Anita Gibbs?!” Mike´s eyes widened in horror.

“She wanted to take you away from me,” Harvey just shrugged. “Nobody´s allowed to do that. Nobody is allowed to leave me.” Mike swallowed. He took a few hesitant steps back. Harvey followed suit, never letting the distance between them grow wider.

“You can´t leave me,” he continued. “I´ll bath the whole world in blood before I allow you to leave.” Mike stopped his retreat. Cold dread washed over him, making him feel like he had been dumped into the Atlantic. How could it be that he had never seen this? How could he have never noticed that Harvey´s sanity was slowly clipped away by people leaving him, one after another until it all hung only at a thin thread?

“And you murdered her for it?” Mike asked. “You didn’t even know how it´d turn out and you murdered her.”   

“She was the Evil Queen,” Harvey replied. “She would have never stopped. Never.”

“I don´t believe in fairy tales,” Mike said.

 “Isn´t this what you wanted?” Harvey asked innocently. “To be free? With me?”

“I never wanted this,” Mike whispered horrified. Suddenly Harvey crowded into Mike´s space. Mike could smell the expensive cologne the older man usually used, the exclusive fabric he wore and worse the metallic odour of blood that clung to him like oil.

“I love you,” Harvey whispered into Mike´s ear, his breath ghosting over the younger man´s skin, causing a shudder to run down Mike´s spine.

“It isn´t true,” Mike replied evenly. It was as if every emotion had been sucked right out of him. He felt empty – _devoid, bereft_ – of anything that could make him feel. He felt hollow, like every spark of hope within him had just been extinguished and left behind nothing but dying embers. “You cannot love me. It isn´t true.”

Harvey leaned back, his gaze gleaming with undiluted madness, grinning. The street lights shone on the blood spatters on his face, making them look like they were glowing. The Devil didn´t wear Prada. He wore whatever René laid out for him.

“Mike,” Harvey said as if he was admonishing a little child that had yet to see the errors of his ways. Harvey lifted his hand, blood still running down his palm, dropping on the ground – _drop, drop, drop, drop_ – and traced the contours of Mike´s lip with his fingers.

Mike didn’t dare to move. The taste invaded his mouth – warm, metallic, salty – and Mike was sure that it would cling to his tongue forever.

“Mike,” Harvey repeated. “Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?”


End file.
